Way of the Ribbon
by Inrik
Summary: They met through a ribbon. A rich boy, the Queen's Watchdog, the head of the Phantomhive household, the owner of the Funtom company. A girl whose family not rich, torn from a noble family's history record. The earl and the commoner girl shall cross paths. A forbidden string of love shall form when the boy's eye meets the girl.
1. Chapter 1

Way of the Ribbon

A Black Butler fan fiction

Written by **Inrik**

It was cold that day when the ribbon fell.

"Sebastian, hurry up. We're running late," the boy said firmly. He was dressed elegantly, a green waistcoat with black trimming with four rows of twin gold buttons with matching shorts and a blue ribbon and an eye patch with a single cord over his right eye. He wears an ornate silver piece that holds an emerald-cut deep-blue stone. It is a one-of-a-kind family heirloom that had been passed down for generations.

The other is a gold signet ring in the form of the Phantomhive crest. The blue ribbon he was wearing that day was given to him by his fiancee. Under the ribbon, written in gold was, Love, Lizzy. He is no other than Ciel Phantomhive, owner of the Funtom, the Queen's Watchdog, and the head of the Phantomhive household.

With the violent winds that day, the ribbon was slowly loosening its position around the earl's neck. A single whoosh and it was gone. Nobody noticed. The demon butler would have, but his back was turned towards his master while he was loading the carriage with the items they purchased that day.

The earl and his butler take their leave and sit in the carriage. You see, the reason why Ciel was in a hurry was because he was almost late for a meeting on an investigation for a freshly committed crime.

Meanwhile, a beautiful woman bends over to pick a dirt covered and crumpled ribbon on the street. She didn't want to take risks with the money she has to support her daughter's education. She never bought anything else except for food and useful material to support her only child. Being a seamstress, her boss gives her the extra cloth to take home so that she can create clothes for her daughter.

Her daughter adored ribbons. She thought about how she would be so happy, despite how small the gift is. She shoves it into her pocket and dashes towards her humble abode, taking the basket of food with her.

She knocks on the door. "Alice, dear! Mother is home!" she announced excitedly.

She hears the shifting of movement inside, and the dash of her daughter's foot steps. The door opens, filling the foot steps with warm light. "Mother! You're home! I missed you!" the girl of age twelve tackles the woman with a tight hug.

The woman chuckles at the sweet action. "I missed you too, dear. Let's get inside. You must be hungry."

**Introducing: The Elsewood Family**

The first floor of the Elsewood residence is the kitchen and the stairs leading to the second floor. The walls are all filled with pictures of Alice's class of each year, their family, and Mr. Elsewood...

The pain is still overwhelming, after ten years passed. Alice was only a toddler. She was only two years old. So young, and so tender. Her mother on the other hand didn't have to work all day. She was working on books. She was an aspiring actor in her early twenties. Her father owned a clockwork business. He would teach little Alice the basics on how a clock works.

The family never went hungry, never went down. They owned a large home and had enough money to buy luxurious food from restaurants and cafes. They had more than enough, until everything burned.

First, it was the shop. Then, the Elsewood residence. Someone must have a never ending grudge with the family since the shop and the Elsewood residence were 12 blocks away from each other. But detectives know that the Elsewoods are peaceful. They are one of the most friendly faces on the streets of London. Mr. Elsewood died in the fire.

Alice and Helena Elsewood escaped, though Alice suffered a burn on her burn was almost a perfect circle, planted right on her upper back.

Helena saved the box of photos right when the explosion happened.

They started right from a beginning. Their savings all gone. Helena's nearly finished books were burned. Luckily though, Mr. Elsewood's friend was kind enough to settle them in a new home.

He helped with the detectives, though they weren't getting anywhere. They found the case hindering their progress with the others, and so they gave up on the case.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Several minutes later, the earl and the butler finally arrived. Thank goodness, the meeting was just about to start since the chief inspector is late."Hey, Phantomhive!" one of the earl's comrades called. "You're looking good as usual. But there is… something missing with your outfit today," he commented.

Sebastian's eyes drifted slowly on his young master's outfit. What is missing? He carefully picked this outfit out. He double checked this morning while Ciel was drying himself with a towel, too. And then he noticed. Oh my goodness. Lady Elizabeth's ribbon is missing. "Young master," he whispered. "the ribbon is missing."

"What?" the earl looked down, and his eyes slowly widen as the missing ribbon seethed into his nerves and travelled into his mind. "She's going to kill me."

The earl shifted in his seat nervously as he tries to pay attention to what the chief has to say. A criminal named Blood Seeker… killing beautiful young girls… he kills with a scythe… that's the only thing he heard.

"Ciel Phantomhive, since you are a master at criminal cases, I'll be expecting a lot from you," the chief winks, and all of them are dismissed. As soon as they exited, the earl suddenly lost his calm and cool aura.

"Let's find that ribbon!"

"Master, I think we dropped it twelve blocks away. I think it's best if we take the carriage."

"No! The winds are strong today. Maybe it got swept away or something."

Sebastian decided not to argue.

A few kilometres or so, the boy reached his limit. He just got even more frustrated than ever. "Argh!" he ran forward and he knocked someone over. Now his patience reached over the limit.

"Watch where you're going, you fool!" he yelled.

"M-My apologies, sir," the girl responded.

"Master, that's a rude way to treat a fine lady."

Ciel's eyes moved angrily to Sebastian, to the girl, to Sebastian, and to the girl. He glared at the girl while he picks himself up, and it was his chance to get a closer look at her.

She is very beautiful. She had very pale skin, which you could tell that it was smooth just from looking at it. His expression softens as he observes her face. She had rosy cheeks, natural fine lips with the colour of a watermelon and green eyes that hold an interesting story.

She wore her medium length, wavy, silky dark brown hair in a single braid with a blue ribbon that matched the uniform she was wearing. She is from the local private school. Overall, she looked like a live doll. She had the body shape every girl wanted. Though, her bones were slightly visible.

A blue ribbon with something gold written in it. "That ribbon. May I see it?" Sebastian said.

The girl gave a half nod. She kept looking around and shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She was scared of something.

"Ah. This is the ribbon we have been looking for. You see, this is a special gift from my master's fiancée. I'm sorry, but we must take it," Sebastian explained.

She gave another half nod, and she pulled onto the ribbon, making her hair fall into silky curtains that perfectly suited her face. Sebastian untangled her hair with his fingers gently, and he thanked the girl and gave her a bow. "We must keep going now."

Just before the earl and the butler turned their backs, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Please. Please, help me."


End file.
